gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
One Half
is a song by Back-On. The song is available on their single, ニブンノイチ / INFINITY. It is featured in the Gundam Build Fighters television series where used it is used as the ending in episode 1 and the opening from episode 2 to episode 13. Track Listing CD Edition #ニブンノイチ #INFINITY #ニブンノイチ〜instrumental〜 #INFINITY〜instrumental〜 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= ”Hitori ja nai” bokura tsunagatteru kara Asu e to fumidashitaku natta nda Sorezore no yume no iro wo tsunai de Kono sora ni azayaka na niji wo kakeyou! Kore to itte torie mo nai Rettou kan to aruite jishin datte nai ”Tte yuuka sore de tanoshii no? ” tte Kimi wa waratte boku wo oikoshiteku… Kokoro no naka de hito ni naru to Flash back! Nara shinkuro sasete Mash up! Kimi to nara dekasou sa Right now! Ready set go!! ”Hitori ja nai” tte omoeta toki kara Kanaerare sou na ki ga shita nda Kawaranai itsumo no egao no mama de Kimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo Jibun datte shinjirare nai kurai Kitai kan de motto mirai ga mitai ”Tte yuuka kore maji yabakunai?” tte Boku wa waratte kimi to aruiteru… Ima tokihanate mugen no kanousei Jibun de tojikomeru no wa No way! Go wa kokoro ga shimesu hou e! Ready set go!! ”Futari nara” fukanou nante nai sa Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga ita kara Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai Chikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo… ”Hitori ja nai” tte omoeta toki kara Kanae rare sou na ki ga shita nda Kawara nai itsumo no egao no mama de Kimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo ”Futari nara” fukanou nante nai sa Sou omoeta no wa kimi ga ita kara Boku ni nai tsuyosa to kimi ga motte nai Chikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo… Tachidomaru na Don’t stop! Soba ni iru kara Don’t cry! Kimi wa mou hito ja nai! Everything’s gonna be alright!! Susumidase kon Go now! Futari dattara No doubt! Kimi wa mou hito ja nai! Everything’s gonna be alright!! |-| Kanji= 『ひとりじゃない』僕ら繋がってるから 未来(あす)へと踏み出したくなったんだ それぞれの夢の色をつないで　この空に鮮やかな虹をかけよう! これといって取り柄もない 劣等感と歩いて自信だってない 『ってゆーかそれで楽しいの?』って　キミは笑って僕を追い越してく… ココロの中で一人になるとFlash back!　ならシンクロさせてMash up! キミとなら出来そうさRight now!　Ready set go!! 『ひとりじゃない』って思えた瞬間(とき)から 叶えられそうな気がしたんだ 変わらないいつもの笑顔のままで　キミは僕の手を掴んで　歩き出すよ 自分だって信じられないくらい　期待感でもっと未来がみたい 『ってゆーかこれマジやばくない?』って　僕は笑ってキミと歩いてる… 今解き放て無限の可能性　自分で閉じ込めるのはNo way! 後はココロが示す方へ!　Ready set go!! 『ふたりなら』不可能なんてないさ　そう思えたのはキミがいたから 僕にない強さとキミが持ってない　チカラを重ねて　飛び立つよ… 『ひとりじゃない』って思えた瞬間(とき)から 叶えられそうな気がしたんだ 変わらないいつもの笑顔のままで　キミは僕の手を掴んで　歩き出すよ 『ふたりなら』不可能なんてないさ　そう思えたのはキミがいたから 僕にない強さとキミが持ってない　チカラを重ねて　飛び立つよ… 立ち止まるな Don’t stop! そばにいるから Don’t cry! キミはもう一人じゃない! Everything’s gonna be alright!! 進みだせ　今 Go now! 二人だったら No doubt! キミはもう一人じゃない! Everything’s gonna be alright!! |-| English= I’m not alone, because our hearts are connected. Just that makes me want to take a step towards tomorrow Let’s connect all the colors of our dreams and create a rainbow that shines with brilliance on this sky above us Saying this won’t make any difference, but... I don’t have the spirit nor confidence to keep walking ‘What’s so fun about that?’ You smiled and went ahead of me When I feel lonely from the bottom of my heart FLASHBACK I synchronize with you MASH UP Together it feels like when can do it RIGHT NOW, READY SET GO! I’m not alone, ever since I’ve known that Everything seems possible Along with that everlasting smile, You’ll grab my hand and we’ll walk on~! Not being able to believe in myself enough there’s only a feeling of hope that looks forward to tomorrow ‘Isn’t that a bit dangerous?’ I smiled and walked along with you Now open up the limitless possibilities Don’t imprison yourself NO WAY Go in the direction that your heart points at READY SET GO! If we’re together, there’s no such thing as impossible I feel that way because you’re there You make up for the strength that I lack With our strengths overlapping we’ll Take off~! I’m not alone, ever since I’ve known that Everything seems possible Along with that everlasting smile, you’ll grab my hand and we’ll walk on~! If we’re together, there’s no such thing as impossible I feel that way because you’re there You make up for the strength that I lack With our strengths overlapping we’ll Take off~! Don't stand still DON'T STOP Because I’m by your side DON'T CRY You're not alone anymore EVERYTHING’S GONNA BE ALRIGHT Proceed now GO NOW Because we’re together NO DOUBT You're not alone anymore EVERYTHING’S GONNA BE ALRIGHT Video Promo Video Full Video Category:Songs Category:Gundam Build Fighters Category:Openings